Alpha Poseidon
Alpha Poseidon is a Mark-5 American Jaeger Alpha Poseidon was launched on April 30, 2029, and was one of the last Mark V‘s ever built. It was built and stationed at the Oakland Shatterdome and was designed for being able to deal devastating blows to Kaiju, especially with the chainswords mounted on each wrist, while also having the armor and durability to withstand major blows from the kaiju. Poseidon’s first Kaiju kill came only a two weeks after its completion and three days before it’s official launch date of April 30, when the category IV Kaiju Admonisher made landfall in San Diego. Alpha Poseidon was originally not going to be sent to battle the kaiju, but because no other nearby jaegers were ready for combat, it was sent to eliminate Admonisher. The fight between the two lasted only 10 minutes when Poseidon severed Amonisher’s main artery. Realizing this, the kaiju attempted to retreat, throwing Poseidon through a building to buy itself time, but was killed when Alpha Poseidon jumped on it and severed Admonisher’s windpipe and neck by piercing the back of Admonisher’s thinly protected neck. This stunned the general public because the existence of Alpha Poseidon was supposed to be kept confidential until it’s official launch. Alpha Poseidon was next deployed to stop a Category VI triple event in Osaka, Japan, consisting of the kaiju Clubber, Meddler, and Nashorn, alongside Vengeance Spectrum. Only two jaegers were deployed because the intelligent kaiju emerged from the breach and swam to Seoul in a formation that only allowed one kajiu to be seen on the radar. Meddler and Clubber confronted Vengeance and Poseidon while Nashorn, who had begun to slow down near Seoul, caught up. Vengeance Spectrum made quick work of Meddler, using its tazer fists to stun the kaiju and then burn it using its chest mounted flamethrower. Early on in its fight with Alpha Poseidon, Clubber dug its hands into the ground, pulling out chunks of earth, and using them as clubs (hence the name Clubber) to knock Poseidon through several buildings. It then used its clubs to knock the buildings aside to get to Poseidon and finish the jaeger. As it finally reached Poseidon, Clubber swung its right club at Poseidon’s conn-pod, hoping to decapitate the jaeger. However, Alpha Poseidon used its chain swords to cut off Clubber’s arm at the wrist. Rather than taking a swing with its left club, Clubber heard Vengeance Spectrum approaching behind it and knocked the jaeger through a building. At about this time, Nashorn finally reached Osaka and began tearing up the city’s coastline. The idea of getting revenge for meddler gave Clubber a severe case of tunnel vision, as it turned to finish Vengeance Spectrum, Alpha Poseidon jumped on Clubber‘s back and repeatedly stabbed the kaiju until it finally died. Meanwhile, Vengeance Spectrum had run off to confront Nashorn. Unfortunately, Nashorn was able to destroy Vengeance just as Poseidon reached it. Hoping to kill it in the same way it has killed Clubber, Alpha stabbed Nashorn repeatedly with its chainswords. Eventually, the pain was too much for Nashorn, who collapsed to the ground and did not get up. Rather than standing and watching Nashorn slowly and painfully die, Alpha beheaded the kaiju. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers